Historically, combines have typically included or had associated therewith a crop residue spreader for disposing onto the field from which the crop was harvested the straw and other residue separated from the harvested crop. In addition, some combines have employed a chaff spreader for spreading chaff residue separated from the grain by the cleaning apparatus or system onto the crop field. With earlier spreaders, however, in many instances, uneven distribution of the crop residue occurred, with a greater or heavier concentration often being distributed nearer the center of the swath and a lesser or lighter concentration being distributed father sidewardly. Such uneven distribution resulted in various problems such as, but not limited to, subsequent difficulty in passing fall tillage tools through residue clumps or thick areas, uneven insulation of the field, resulting in uneven field warming and thawing and subsequent uneven crop emergence during the following planting season, and other problems resulting from increased rodent and insect habitat.
Consequently, it was recognized that it would be desirable to be able to spread the straw, chaff, and other residue as evenly as possible over the entire width or swath of that section of the field over which the combine has just passed and from which crops had been harvested. It was also recognized that, in some instances, in order to compensate for crop type, varying moisture and weather conditions, such as wind and the like, and also combine header width, it would be further desirable to have an ability to adjust the crop residue spread.
Efforts to address such concerns and desires have been ongoing, and various crop residue spreaders have been developed which can propel residue a distance equal to about one half the width of a typical combine header, rather than simply dropping or distributing the crop residue behind the spreader. However, such spreaders have continued to suffer from various shortcomings. Many of such spreaders have exhibited a tendency to provide uneven crop residue distribution or coverage in the side to side direction over the swath, especially on uneven and varying terrain and in varying wind conditions. For example, with reference to a vertical spreader, that is, a spreader utilizing one or more rotary impellers or other elements rotatable about a generally horizontal axis, or an axis oriented or tilted at a small acute angle to horizontal, and configured for directing a flow or flows of crop residue sidewardly, the resultant distribution has often tended to be uneven in the sideward direction, for instance, typically thicker in one region or along one side of the swath, and thinner or less uniform in another region or along the other side of the swath, sometimes due, in part, to varying geographical and environmental conditions.
Thus, what has been sought is a crop residue flow distributor for a vertical crop residue spreader, having a capability to adjustably distribute or guide portions of a discharged flow of crop residue for achieving a desired pattern of the distributed residue across the entire width or swath of the harvest cut, under varying geographical and environmental conditions, which can effect more even distribution side to side over a region of an agricultural field from which the crop was harvested, to thereby achieve the advantages, and avoid the shortcomings and problems, of the prior art devices, discussed hereinabove.
One recent development in such regard has been an adjustable crop residue flow distributor apparatus for a vertical crop residue spreader of an agricultural combine, as disclosed and discussed in co-pending U.S. patent application Ser. No. 11/194,844, which residue flow distributor includes fore and aft adjustment capabilities and a flow guide element, positioned generally adjacent to spreader paddles, that includes movably adjustable arm elements, the positions of which arm elements can be altered to adjust the flow of crop residue.
Efforts to develop other improved constructions that will overcome the various problems discussed hereinabove have continued, and it has now been found that reliable results can also be achieved by employing a residue flow distributor apparatus, as described hereinafter, that does not need to have or rely upon fore and aft adjustments of the flow distributor or movably adjustable arm elements, and the complexities associated therewith, yet which can deliver improved side to side distribution of the crop residue.